Loving you the same way as I did before
by sorabluetears
Summary: Naruto comes home, he's in love, but when he is protecting the village he hurts the person he loves. Can he go on? Posiblay with a little help naruto*hinata R&R some love can never be broken oh dont forget to R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

Loving you the same way as I did before

NARUHINA

Getting to know you again

A/N: Naruto and characters are older then 19 just a heads up and they don't belong to me (I wish they did thought;)

'_Home' _Naruto looked around the village '_so much has changed but yet it's the exactly the same'._ Naruto looked at the ground like it was going to move from under him. Looking up to find all of his friends gawking at him like they seen a ghost. "hey" Naruto said simply. Before he knew he was being choked by all the hugs. "ca… can… can't breath. Off p…. please!" with that everyone got of and gave their apologies. Catching his breath he look at his old friends realizing how different they all looked and how much he really did miss them. Looking around the crowd with a huge smile, he only stopped to look at Hinata twice who was standing in the very back face bright red looking down.

***

Searching his pockets for his key for the apartment he had loyally kept, he stopped like some one was pointing a knife at his throat.

"Nar… Naruto-kun? What's…. uh.. What's wrong?" Hinata squeaked with bright red cheeks. With a crooked smile Naruto turned his head. "Oh, it's nothing, just some old memories." Naruto smile expanded (A/N: if that's even possible;) "wanna hang out at my place?" Hinata did the worst thing she possibly could have done: she fainted. Naruto caught Hinata before she could hit the ground, with a small chuckle he swept her off her feet. He felt like he need her touch against his skin, like he never wanted to let go, like if she left he would melt away. He gently placed her on his bed, then placing a soft blanket on her body.

"hmmm…not much food," opening and closing the cubits. With a big sigh he gave up and went back to his room. Plopping on the little chair beside the bed he looked at the sleeping (A/N: more like passes out) girl in his bed.

__________*_____flash back_____*____________

"I'm leaving"

"How…. Why… when… _I _don't want you to leave.. Well I mean no one wants you to leave" Naruto could see Hinata was trying to back her tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

_______________end of flash backJ_________________

Naruto's thoughts went back and forth to weather Hinata ever like him or weather she was just sad that he was leaving. He did notice that she did turn a dark red when ever he was around. '_What if she dose like me? Do I like her? Duh… well I think I like her… like,… like… possibly love? Wait I can't I just came home! What the fuck is wrong with me?" _Sigh*Before Naruto could think any more Hinata shot up so fast that Naruto did have any time to react. " I see you're awake" Naruto laughed a little. Hinata's eyes widen but looked down "uh… um. Ya I'm awake now" looking up at Naruto who was only few inches away blushed hard " I could leave if you want" Naruto cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, "why would I want that. I'm hungry you want to get some to eat. It's on me" all Hinata could do was shake her head yes. '_God. She is so cute when she dose that.' _With out thinking he grabbed her hand a lead her out the door.

" You want to know something?" Naruto looked to his side to see Hinata smiling his new favourite smile that he would love to see every day for the rest of his life. "Okay" Naruto froze: he had forgotten every when he looked into Hinata'slavender eyes that were looking so… childish. Hinata stopped soon after Naruto did. "What's wrong? Naruto-kun… hello?" Hinata started to wave her small hand in front of Naruto face. A small giggle escaped from Hinata's smiling mouth. _'Ah crap what was I going to say? Think, think, think.' _"umm,"

"yes?" "well. Oh never mind" Naruto put down his head and started to walk but stopped so Hinata could catch up. _'Did I do something wron….' _Hinata thoughts were cut off " come on you" Naruto voice woke something in Hinata: Hinata felt like she could do anything with him. "O… okay" '_there I go again stuttering like an idiot.'_ Hinata did a mental sigh. Naruto chuckled softly, he could see the helplessness in her eyes. Down the street Naruto could see some one walking towards them. Naruto had guessed it was Kakashi judging by the book that was in the person's hand, "Hey Kakashi" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hello Naruto-kun. It's been along time. You look grown up." Naruto smiled like a little boy who had been told he was being very good. "Thanks, you haven't changed one bit sensei" Kakashi looked from Naruto to Hinata and back to Naruto "Ohhhhhh, sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Kakashi winked (A/N: well it's kind of a blink for him, but hey;) "I'll get out of your hair." Kakashi walked a little and over his shoulder said "Have fun on your _date_" Hinata just about to hit the ground but Naruto had saved her again.

Once again Naruto and Hinata were in Naruto's house. Naruto and done the same thing he had done before : placed her in his bed, then he watched her sleep. With out knowing it Naruto had fallen asleep.

Naruto woke up with a gasp " where I'm I?" looking around he settled down when he saw Hinata was still sleeping in his bed. _'what time is it?'_ Naruto thought as he walked to the window and looked out it was a beautiful night with a huge yellow moon. Naruto back at the sleeping girl, the moon light made Hinata's pale skin look like it was glowing a beautiful white.

Walking back to his bed he shook Hinata warm arm. "wake up…. Hinata wake up" not really wanting to wake her up and stopped. "uh? Where am I?" Hinata's eyes fluttered open. "AHHHHHHH… HOLY SHIT!" Naruto's eyes widen like some one just told a little kid there was no Santa (we all know there is Santa;). "Hinata?" Naruto asked in disbelief "are you ok?" "so… sorry I just didn't know where I was. I was a little scared, that's all." Her face a deepen to an odd shade of red. An uncontrollable laughter came from Naruto who at this point was on the ground dieing. '_What's up with him?' _Hinata wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the left. When Naruto finally stopped and wiped away tears that were still pouring down his face Hinata finally spoke "I'm really glad you came home. I missed… I mean we missed you" '_there she goes again with the I thing again' . _They stayed silent for 5 minutes listening to the sound of each other breathing, but Hinata broke the silences "I… I … I should go home it's pretty late"

"Ya" Naruto wasn't even listening to her and was to busy with starring in her beautiful eyes the shone in the moon light. Once again Hinata wrinkled her nose (which to Naruto made her even more cute) "Oh. Ya. It's late. Uh." Naruto was a lost with words all he wanted to say was please stay the night or come back tomorrow I like having you over. "um, do… you… wanna… come over… tomorrow?" Naruto could feel his own face burn up. For once Hinata didn't turn red or anything (A/N oh crap we all going to die;) "ya that would by really nice" she said between little laughs here and there. Before Hinata could turn to walk to the door Naruto pulled her into his strong arms. "NARUTO-KUN! Wh… whhattt are you doing" Hinata sputtered out even though Hinata liked the feeling of Naruto's big, warm, strong arms. "Nar-" before Hinata could even say another word Naruto pulled Hinata to his face and he leaned in, Naruto felt a burning sensation on his lips. Hinata warped her arms around Naruto and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, they stayed like that for what seemed like a 1000 life times but it was only a few moments in the real world. When they parted form each others lips they stayed in each others arms.

"Please. Please stay with me" there was no way any one could revise Naruto hopeless eyes. " I will" Hinata rubbed Naruto back in smooth circles. "You promise?" Naruto leaned back to see Hinata's face. "I promise" Hinata put her cheek up against Naruto chest, Naruto buried his head in Hinata yummy smelling hair.

When Naruto woke up he found himself on the couch with Hinata cuddled beside him. Naruto softly lifted himself of the couch without waking Hinata up and walked to the kitchen and sat down. His thoughts ran around his head so fast he didn't even Hinata waking up. Naruto walked towards the waking girl "morning" Naruto chuckled at Hinata's bed head hair. Hinata squeaked that just made Naruto laugh even harder.

Naruto and Hinata talked the morning away about what was new in village: Hinata and Sakura moved in together, Naruto was surprised how Sakura became a slut and how she was always really late or how she didn't even come home sometimes, but he wasn't surprised that TenTen and Neji were dating, Ino and Choji dating weren't much of surprise either. "wow. More things have changed then what I thought." Hinata did I quick nod before they lunged into another conversation about the village.

With out even realizing it but it was late afternoon when Naruto finally gave into his hunger when he heard Hinata's tummy grumble "Lets get something to eat", so with out another word they got up and walked out the door holding hand. Their faces were relaxed like they were made for each other.


	2. 4 years later

**Loving you the same way I did before**

NaruXHina

chapter 2:

4 years later

"Hun…. Hun?" Naruto poked the sleepy girl until she rolled over and looked at him. Naruto still gave a smile when he saw his wife's messy bed head hair.

"Hmm?" Hinata moved closer to Naruto.

"Nothing." Hinata cocked an eye brow. Naruto knew that look, it was her tell me now or die look. "Well I was wondering if you remember when I came back to the village 4 years ago?"

Hinata's face softened. "Of course." She leaned up and gave Naruto a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"Well, I mean remember what I said?"

This time Hinata gave a knowing look. "Of course." Hinata leaned up again, but not to Naruto's lips. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Please. Please stay with me and I sa-"

Naruto cut her off saying the rest of the sentence, "I will."

"Okay smarty pants, do you remember when I asked you to marry me?"

Hinata raised her eye brow like he was crazy. "Duh. We were at the waterside putting our feet in."

Naruto pulled his head back. "No. That's not what I meant. I meant, do you remember what I said?" Naruto looked in Hinata's eyes and continued, "I said while looking into your beautiful eyes, I will…"

This time Hinata cut Naruto's sentence and finished "...be there to protect and hold you until the end of the world. I will be there when you need me even if you don't want me, I'll be there. Marry me."

Naruto had a cute puppy dog face on. "Hmm, what am I going to do you?"

Hinata looked a little dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Naruto grinned, "I was hoping you would have forgot, so I could be the romantic one and recite it to you." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and looked at Hinata a sad puppy look.

"Oh honey." Hinata's face softened, "You are romantic, you're making me remember the good times and that makes me! want to kiss you!" Hinata cupped Naruto's face in her small hands and gave Naruto another sweet kiss. "I love you."

Naruto put his head on Hinata's and just laid there like there was no else in the world.　*** Loud knocking came from the front door.

"HOLD ON! Hinata could you get it, I'm changing."

Hinata walked up to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "T…Tsunade!" Tsunade was standing in front of Hinata out of breath. "What's wrong?" Hinata gestured Tsunade to come inside.

Once Tsunade was inside she asked one more time, "what's wrong?"

Tsunade looked around carefully just in case. "Where's Naruto? He needs to hear this." Just then Naruto walked in the room.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto knew there was something wrong, he could feel it in his blood.

"There's been word that Sasuke is going attack the village."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "NO."

Hinata put a warm hand on Naruto's shaking shoulder.

"No, I should have seen this coming," said Naruto, eyes darting to Tsunade like she was crazy for even saying something like that. "Where did you hear it?" Naruto's voice was shaky.

"Well… we got a message from Sasuke himself."

Naruto looked away, he could not bear to hear it any more.

"Honey sit down." Hinata guided Naruto to the couch.

"Naruto you're the only one who can…"

Naruto cut Tsunade off, "...who can stop him. I heard that before, but I failed. I'm too weak… I'm just too weak."

"STOP IT! You can do it, you're strong. I believe you can stop him and you're the only one." Hinata's voice was was nodding to her. "She speaks the truth, you're the strongest in the village. You can do it."

Naruto lifted his head. His eyes were wild. "Fine. I'll do it. But it doesn't mean I want to." Naruto's eyes changed from wild to filled with hurt.

"Be on call at all times..." Tsunade's voice was cold as she got up and left. Naruto just sat there in Hinata's arms staring into outer space. The silence was broken with Naruto's small voice. "What I'm going to do?" Naruto's sad eyes looked up into Hinata's.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes." Hinata bent down and kissed his forehead. "I believe in you, like you always believe in me."

"Thank you." Naruto got up off the couch and walked into the bathroom. Hinata could hear soft sobs.

Naruto, your smile saved me and now you'll save the village. I know you will.

***"NARUTO, NARUTO!" Sakura stopped in front of Naruto and Hinata who were just taking a stroll holding hands.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto's voice was cold like he already knew the answer.

"Sasuke… he's here." Sakura looked down at her feet like it was all her fault."Naruto." Hinata put a hand on his shoulder, somehow it made Naruto feel a better.

"Where is he?" Naruto's voice had the same tone he used before: cold and hard.

"He's 50 clicks from the gate."

Hinata moved her hand from Naruto's to Sakura's shoulder. "It's okay Sakura." When Sakura looked in Hinata's warm eyes she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Hinata turned her attention to Naruto, "I'm coming with you." Naruto looked puzzled, "coming where?"

"I'm going to fight with you..." Hinata paused and took a deep breath like Sakura did and continued "...no matter what."

Naruto didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted Hinata there, but the other part was screaming don't let her come, she might get hurt.

"I'm sorry, but you have to go now." Sakura pointed towards to main gate, "they're doing everything they can to slow him down, but they're dropping like flies out there. You have to hurry!" Before Sakura said anything else Naruto and Hinata ran at top speed toward the main gate. "Hinata GO!" Naruto didn't look at Hinata who was running along side.

"NO!" Hinata's voice was a mix of anger and sadness. "I can't let you fight alone."

When Naruto turned his head to see Hinata. "What if you get hurt?" even the thought of Hinata being hurt made Naruto sick.

Hinata felt hurt "I'm not as week as you think I am. I can fight to!" Hinata voice rose then lowered. "We're all most there, please let me fight with you, I know I can help"

"fine. Fight with me. But promise me you wont get hurt" Hinata's eyes sprinkled with hope. "I promise"

***

"Sakuse"


End file.
